The Last Stander: Chapter 4
TheCreator: Since Minecraft is our's what do we do now. Herobrine: Haven't you forgot, Youtubers, Players. There playing on servers. Horizon: Your right if we go in there and try to kill someone, The server will react and all the admins will come. Entity303: But cant you just say stop breathing, And shut it all down. Horizon: Mabye (3 hours later) Me: Alright so ima play some Minecraft to day, Wait whats going on. AdminJake: Plz i beg you Horizon dont kill this server. I know you hate it. Horizon: Your right, I Wasnt gonna kill it though. But you pea brain dosen't think,, so, Take a break and see how life is in fire. AdminJake: No non nooooo (Melts till nothing left but a giant hole in Hypixel.) Entity303: You have no emotions dont you Horizon: Say another word and you'll sould will be mine. Herobrine: Hey mister Im supposed to be the boss around here besides ima Minecraft Creepypasta thats number one. Im on Minecraft Creepypasta. Null: Did he just break the 4th wall. Entity303: I dont know. Entity404: What if there was a 5th wall Horizon: Fine Herobrine. You asked for it Disappear into thin air and be locked for 4444 hours. Herobrine: Wait (Pop) The Keeper: I dont know. Horizon: /emit shutdown has been shutdown TheCreator: Wait hold on we are killing MInecraft slowly. Horizon: Yep we are. Oh and Entity303 you should go get your scythe Entity303: Do you know everthing about us. Horizon: Watch *ahem* Herobrine, He is a human entity, but with white eyes, and often described as a dead miner. Herobrine is not a character, but rather superstition. Notch said he was never implemented, saying Herobrine was removed in the Beta 1.6.6 through 1.9 final release, and a subtle to stop the skins that have been made of him, but people still claim to see him to this day. In a possible attempt to scare people, the story raised high amounts of commotion on forums, but it was later revealed as a prank of the popular forum and website, 4chan.org. Stories like this are called "creepy pastas," stories made to scare the reader while they read them late at night. There are accounts of phantom players without name tags, but these are more probable to be just mob glitches. It was said, however, that Herobrine would appear in two different "forms." One was the "Stalker," where Herobrine would have stalked a player, and a player would be able to see Herobrine if the person places his or her render distance to "tiny." Once spotted, Herobrine would disappear. Another was the "Dead Constructor." He would create various different hints of where he is, such as trees with no leaves, sand pyramids in the middle of the ocean, and 2x2 tunnels lit with Redstone Torches. Herobrine has also appeared as an antagonist in fan-made Minecraft books, movies, and videos. MInecraft The End Days Horizon: Ima create my own World. (pop) Entity303: Your wack man you generated a Mansion like lair. Horizon: And yes it is private. Me: Ok this is wack, Ima hacker but not a bad one. I just like to check what people are building in there own worlds. Ok sometimes i grief and make it look like a creeper did it. But today i hacked my way in a private world and made my self invis. And i see there names below * Entity303 * HORIZON! - More like Horrorizon. * Null * Green Steve - Whats he doing there. * Null * 999 * The Keeper * Red Steve - Idk anymore. * Gl1tch102 * The Dead Skin * Starminer666 * TheCreator And More---- ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Me: Wack huh Horizon: Someones here THE HACKER WILL BE PUNISHED!!! Horizon: Tp to me Hacker Me: Uh hi Me:My actuall Gamertag - Awsomeness12 Horizon: Log off your account forever Me: And i never logged on Minecraft ever since Horizon: Stand inside im about to kill everyones account. This will take 2 Months to complete. Want more well..... BEG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ON the floor __FORCETOC__ Category:The Last Stander Series Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Herobrine Category:Entity 303